Achilius
Summary Achilius is a action-fantasy-horror novel series basic on Greek Mythology. It follows a skilled warrior name Achilius, who embarks on dangerous quests that involve saving not only Mount Olympus but the mankind as well. Achilius is a demigod; the son Zeus, god of the heavens, thunder, lightning and ruler of Mount Olympus. Genres Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Sci-Fi and Thriller. Music by James Horner. Steve Jablonsky. Trevor Morris and Ramin Djwandi. Soundtrack Breaking Benjamin Sequels Achilius 2 Rising Darkness Achilius 3; War of Chaos Cast and characters Steven Strait as Achilius Adam Brody as Anary Dianna Agron as Elizabeth Ryan Kwanten as Hercules Natalie Portman as Isabella Aramis Knight as Acrius Ron Perlman as Galius John Malkovich as Chiron Kellan Lutz as Zagreus Manu Bennett as Kratos Gods Zeus Poseidon Hades Hera Demeter Hestia Athena Apollo Ares Hephaestus Hermes Artemis Dionysus Aphrodite Titans Cronus Rhea Coeus Atlas Pallas Cyclopes Chimera Minotaur Makhai Others Gaia Uranus Creatures Pegasus Typhon Centaur Nemean Lion Hydra Manticore Medusa Empusa Hugra Cerberus Charybdis Lamia Kalibos The Fates Story plot In ancient times, the Titans ruled the earth until they were overthrown by their sons, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. During the battle, Zeus created a powerful spear called the “Spearix” to help him battle and subdue the Titans. After defeating and banishing the Titans to the depths of Tartarus, the god’s divided the world; Zeus became god of the heavens and ruler of Mount Olympus, Poseidon became god of the oceans and Hades (tricked by Zeus) was left to rule the dark gruesome Underworld. Millennia have passed after the ensuing Titanomachy; Hades visits The Fates in the hopes of killing Zeus and taking over as king of the gods’. The Fates reveal Hades of a prophecy that he will destroy Zeus and rule Olympus after stealing the Spearix, however, they also tell of another that Hades will be confronted and defeated by a young warrior name Achilius, preventing him from taking over Olympus. Meanwhile, Achilius (Steven Strait) is a skilled warrior living with his mother in a large civilized village. One day, Achilius and longtime mentor and friend Galius (Ron Perlman) finished training when the village is attacked by a legion of Harpies. The Harpies devour nearly half the villagers and Achilius and Galius manage to return and rescue his mother, who is then captured by Hades. Hades murders Achilius’s mother before attempting to kill Achilius, only to discover he possess the power of thunder manipulation. Hades retreats and Achilius mourn his mother’s death. At Mount Olympus, Zeus (Liam Neeson) learns that the Spearix had been stolen from him. As he is angry of this, Hades appears and comforts him that the Spearix was stolen by Achilius. It is revealed that Achilius is Zeus’s demigod son. Achilius, wanting to avenge his mother’s death, sets out on a quest to kill Hades. He is joined by Galius, childhood love crush Elizabeth (Dianna Agron) who is Galius’s daughter and also the demigod daughter of Athena, and Zagreus (Kellan Lutz), who asks to come along to help as he knows a way to the Underworld. Zagreus also reveals his ability to manipulate dark fire and claims demigods such as him and Achilius can use powers from their godly parents; Achilius is shock to learn that Zeus is his father. Before they can leave, the trio is approached by a group of mercenaries led by Hollius (Matt Schultz), who is an old friend of Elizabeth. Hollius and his mercenaries decide to join the trio on their quest to the Underworld. Achilius is given by the gods’ an enchanted sword along with a winged horse called Pegasus. Hades, wanting to stop Achilius from going to the Underworld, finds and orders Kalibos (Jason Flemyng) to kill Achilius before he reaches the Fates. Kalibos attacks the band, killing several men, before fleeing after being wounded by Achilius and Elizabeth. The band chases Kalibos into a mysterious dark ruin cave, where they are attacked by the gorgon Medusa (Angelina Jolie), who has the power to turn any living thing into stone when staring into her eyes. Medusa kills some of Hollius’s soldiers, and confronts Elizabeth and Galius, trying to fore them to open their eyes in order to kill them in revenge of Athena turning her into what she is now. They are saved by Achilius, who kills Medusa chopping the creature’s head off – and her head is brought along for better use. Kalibos along with his henchmen Hugra (Arnold Volsoo), a half human – half horse creature, attacks the band and Hollius is severely injured. With the help from Elizabeth, Achilius subdues and kills Hugra while Kalibos flees. Afterward, the band stumbles their way into a dark secret underground ruin temple which leads down to the River Styx; Achilius, Zagreus, Elizabeth, Galius, Hollius and some of his men manage to escape while Hollius’s remaining soldiers are killed by the evil souls. The surviving band makes their way to the heart of the Underworld, and Hades and Kalibos appears. Zagreus betrays the band, revealing to have only been using them to lure them to the Underworld in order for them to lure into Hades’s trap. It is revealed that Zagreus is Hades’s demigod son. With the Spearix in his possession, Hades travels to Olympus to kill Zeus and become king of the gods’ leaving Zagreus, Kalibos and the Cerberus, Hades’s giant three-headed guard dog of the Underworld, to kill the band. As Achilius and Elizabeth fights Kalibos and Zagreus, Galius, Hollius and his men struggle against the Cerberus which kills all of Hollius’s soldiers. Galius is able to use Medusa’s head to turn the Cerberus into stone. Elizabeth defeats Zagreus, while Achilius is being subdued by Kalibos; Hollius intervenes the fight and is killed by Kalibos, who is overpowered and killed by Achilius. Achilius, Elizabeth and Galius escapes from the underworld and Achilius gets on Pegasus and flies to Olympus, where he finds Hades torturing a defeated weakened Zeus. Hades prepares to kill Zeus when Achilius appears and commences his battle with Hades, in which Achilius is nearly killed. Achilius is bale to gain the Spearix, and restores Zeus, who along with Achilius defeats and banishes Hades back to the Underworld. With Mount Olympus restored, the gods’ thank Achilius; Zeus pleads to always be with Achilius whenever he is in trouble and Achilius decides to forgive Zeus before returning back to his village, where he embraces with Elizabeth and the two begin to watch the sunset over the ocean Rising Darkness